


A Secret in Purple (John)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, POV John Watson, Purple Shirt of Sex, Secrets, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John lovvvves the purple shirt





	A Secret in Purple (John)

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

221b is a mess! It's true for the main room, with the books, the papers, the experiments, the desks full of stuff... Sherlock would tell you that the chaos is organized in his head, but that doesn't help me find the last utility bill!

On one thing only Sherlock is particularly orderly: his clothes. Because of 'drugs busts', his socks index is now legendary at NSY! But it's not only for the socks... Not wanting to lose any time when he gets dressed, each suit or shirt that comes from the cleaner goes to the end of the line... until next time. For rotation, you know? When a shirt or suit is beyond repair or stained beyond cleaning, an occupational hazard for them, another identical one takes its place. Everything simply color coordinated.

That's all, no fuss.

" _How to look like a bloody model without giving a fuck" by Sherlock Holmes_

The only problem to this system? The purple! I don't know why but I loooooooove that shirt. First, I start to sneakily advance it in line, to double its appearance. But one day, I realize that it was becoming harder to get the drycleaner to correct tears and such. So... I purchased another copy of the 200£ D&G shirt. Sad, I know.

Why do I love the purple?

 _Because_ ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to left any secrets you want me to write :)


End file.
